James Timothy Kirk
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Epiphany Trek, frequently *'Full name:' Fleet Captain James Timothy Kirk *'Race:' Earth Human *'Birthplace:' Cram, Scotland (South of Glasgow) *'Current Residence:' USS Kongo NCC-101710 *'Parents: Father: ' Bruce Ian Kirk. Civil Engineer, specialist in reclaimation systems. Mother: Angela Elaine Grayson, Educational specialist in history. *'Siblings:' Ian Arnold Kirk, brother, born 2326 Elaine Mae Kirk, sister, born 2329 *'Birthdate:' April 29, 2328 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 6' 4" *'Weight:' 185 pounds *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Married to Tathilan *'Description:' Tim Kirk looks somewhat like a young Jimmy Steward. A face short of handsome, but easy to get used to. *'Skin coloring:' fair complexion *'Eyes:' green *'Hair: Curly red hair *'Routine Activities:' Commoand of the USS Kongo NCC-101710 *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Starfleet officer of considerable experience. *'Financial Status:' Well off, but we don't talk about that. *'Group Affiliations:' Starfleet, the All *'Known Associates:' *'Personality:' Kirk is gregarious, an easy man to get along with. He likes the company of other people, and especially people that don't look like him, a rampant xenophile. Kirk is a man of few vices. He neither drinks or indulges in other recreational substances. Coffee, strong and black is his only vice. Kirk has a strong belief that the system works, and that rules are in place for a reason. If for any reason he finds a rule repugnant, he will investigate the reason behind it before stating any objection. Any objection he does give will have the weight of ethics and reason behind it. Ethics are a step ahead of rules. His personal ethos is not subject to question, or compromise. Anything he believes this strongly is the result of much thought and soul-searching. He follows no established religion. However, his personal belief includes a God concept, and a sense of responsibility and accounting for one's actions. He believes that the books get balanced in the long run. He believes in leading by example, and that his example is the guide by which those under him will judge him, and themselves. He casually undertakes no duty, and will not fail a duty undertaken. Kirk is a contemporary man. His tastes run to the modern. His music is top forty, he reads the latest books. The Past for the sake of the past has little interest for him. The one exception is a near encyclopedic knowledge of the career of Captain James Tiberus Kirk. Note: Kirk lacks a typical "Scottish" accent. While born in Scotland, his childhood was spent all over. His mother is not Scottish. *'Ambitions and Goals:' *'Physical/mental Problems:' *'Enemies (And Why):' Generic enemies of the Federation *'Special Abilities:' Kirk is a Human telepath and member of the All. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' *'Career:' (all dates are Okuda, and subject to change.) Education: Federation standard curriculum for Individual computer tutors. Experiences from a half dozen worlds and cultures between the ages of 2 and 17. 2336: Appointment to Starfleet Academy four year curriculum. Good marks. 2340: Cadet Cruise USS Exclisor: No incidents. -- Officer Evaluation Good, Recommendation for command school 2341: Starfleet Command School: Two year course -- Officer Evaluation: Good, in top 10% of the class. Promoted to Lieutenant jg. 2343: Assigned to USS Yorktown II, Enterprise B class Starship. Yorktown undertakes a standard 5 year cruise. Many experiences. I have yet to detail what. -- Officer Evaluation: Neutral 2348: Assigned to USS Potemkin, Excelsor class Starship. Potemkin undertakes a routine in Federation patrol. Heavy contact with Orion, and Klingon pirates -- Officer Evaluation: Good, Promotion to full Lieutenant. 2353: Assigned to the USS Republic NCC-10430 Ambassador class ship as general Command Staff. The Republic undertakes a five year cruise. While on this ship he meets, falls in love with, and engages to marry one Lt. Katherine McGuire -- Officer Evaluation: Good. 2358: Reassigned to the USS Republic NCC-10530 as the request of the commanding officer. Assigned as Beta Shift Operations officer. The Republic is engaged in fleet action against the Cardiassians and severely damaged with the loss of may hands in 2359. Among the losses is engineering Lt. Katherine McGuire. On the recommendation of the Ship's Counsellor Kirk is given a ground assignment -- Officer Evaluation: Good, The Republic is awared the Izar Unit Citation of Valor in Defense, Kirk is awarded the Silver Palm for actions under fire, and the Carrdassian Theater Ribbon Promoted to Lt. Commander. 2359: Assigned to Starfleet Headquarters, Fleet Command Division -- Officer Evaluation: Good 2364: Assigned to Mars Utopia Fleet Construction Facility. While on this assignment he is assigned to the investigation team of the Board of Inquiry into the destruction of the USS Yamoto. A good friend from his Republic tour, Lt. Kevin Bardon was killed in the ship. Kirk investigating finds what he believes to be a serious flaw in the containment systems of Starfleet vessels, and the Galaxy class in particular. This report is suppressed by the head of the inquiry, Captain Kennedy. The findings of the Board are "crew faultless, destroyed in service". An acceptable and non-controversial finding. Kirk only learns later than his report was not presented to the board. This will influence him later -- Officer Evaluation: Neutral 2366: Assigned as Starfleet observer on the shakedown cruise of the USS Questing CB5, an Ane battlecruiser. The assignment is canceled early when Orion Pirates working form the inside exploit a design oversight in the Manta class cruisers in an attempt to seize the vessel. By pure chance Kirk is spared from the effect of Kitellia spores, fatal to humans, and highly allergic to the Ane. With the aid of the ship's sentient computer system Kirk prevents the Orions from taking the ship, and captures their vessel instead. Questing is returned to The Utopia dock for modification to the internal sensors. All Ane vessels are recalled to space docks for similar refits. (Epiphany) -- Officer Evaluation: Excellent, awarded the Kallfaix Victory Medal and promotion to full Commander. Assigned to Starbase 9. Placed in command of the Spacedock facility. Officer Evaluation: Good, promotion to Captain. 2367: Assigned to command of the USS Kongo NCC 10455, an Ambassador class starship currently undergoing a severe refit. At Kirk's insistence the Kongo is fitted with Ane designed HE warp drives and A Crystalmind G3, Mk 16 computer, a sentient computer system require to manage the Ane designed drives. This is the first use of the Crystalmind computers since the Xanadu/Sorceror incident of Stardate 12173. Refit requires a year and a half. 2368: The Kongo undertakes a mission to determine the fate of the Xanadu and the Sorceror. Both ships are located at NGC 23,234,235, renamed "Xanadu's Star". This white dwarf is well above the Galactic plane. The Kongo holds the record for travel above the Galactic plane. Both ships are successfully located, in destroyed condition. The Kongo is awared the Vulcan Scientific Legion of Honor (Xanadu's Star) 2370: The Kongo is assigned to routine patrol in the Fresian Sector after a brief refit and inspection at El-Nanth Spacedock. Two months into the patrol an emergency call starts the Sixliss incident. Awarded the Star of the Sixliss Contact 2371: The Kongo is reassigned to the Sixless Resettlement project. (Journeys) 2373: Kirk completes is first tour of duty as Captain of the Kongo. She is credited with closing the file on the Xanadu and the Sorcerer (secret), officially the Deep Space Galactic Polar Survey. The discovery of the Sixliss. The discovery and elimination of the Davv pirate colony, which results in the discovery of corruption in the upper levels of the Fresian Confederation Government. (Kirk receives Fresian "Vigilant Eye of the Sentry" a civil award for his action in this regard.), and Completion of phase one of the Sixliss Resettlement Project -- Officer Evaluation: Excellent. Continued posting as Commanding Officer of the USS Kongo. *'Awards.' Pentares Ribbon of Commendation, first class Izar Unit Citation of Valor in Defense with three clusters (once as CO), Silver Palm with cluster, Red Cross Unit Citation with cluster (CO both times). Carrdassian Theater Ribbon, Kallfaix Victory Medal, Bonadventure Deep Space Ribbon (CO), Vulcan Scientific Legion of Honor in Astrophysics (unit award) (CO), Star of the Sixliss Contact (CO), Sixliss Resettlement Ribbon (CO), Fresian Confederation Vigilant Eye of the Sentry, Star of the Acceptian Contact (CO). Dannon Peace Medal. Palm of the Galron Peace Conference. Galron Crown of the Defender. Category:Characters Category:Starfleet Category:Epiphany Trek